Fir
initially designed by Reverb, created by Piggy, but is now owned by Fear - do not use without permission! Appearance the bigwings! big. gorgeous shades of brown that remind one of chocolate and cinnamon. deep teal eyes that are doe-like. resting smile. kind expression, fluid & quiet movements. average height & weight for an average bigwings, though has a slightly longer tail. unique facial structure and such, a beauty, to be frank. always wearing her scarf somehow, someway. enjoys other soft cloths to put on as well when she finds the time to put them on. not for super flashy jewelry but likes simplistic earrings. Personality Fir often keeps to herself and hardly talks. She is very passionate about music but keeps it hidden. Her scarf was given to her by her grandmother, who also loved music. She passed when Fir was 6, and Fir never takes it off. Emotionally, she is easily stressed out and easily flustered. When ever given a compliment, her face turns red and she doesn't truly know how to answer. Once Fir's mind is set on something, she is determined to finish it. She always keeps quiet, but once you befriend her and earn her trust, you won't be able to get her to shut up. She has a good sense of humor, despite most dragons thinking of her as oblivious to jokes. She loves helping others, especially the elderly. History * okay so. born in a clutch of 3. was/is the bigwings. her siblings didnt make it even with her help. * so her and her parents were very distressed the first few years. * sent off to stay with her grandmother who enjoys making clothing/accessories, held an immense fascination towards Eversong (who she also had vinyl records of singing) * so through her grandmother Fir got interested in Eversong. read up about her a whole bunch * also became a fan of Royal Purple but not as much. still heavily enjoyed his music though! * so she went to school & made some friends & befriended Wed & Apricot. signed up for theater activities to practice music & costume design (mirroring Eversong's likes) * graduated then got into Veil to further interests & potential career * more history tbd im tired Relationships * London - younger brother! honestly disappointed in what hes turned out to be like. wishes he wasn't so (verbally) violent, but still cares deeply about him. * Parents - relation tbd. * Wednesday! - good friend! visits often. the two went to visit pantala together on a college trip. * Apricot - old acquaintance. they didnt go to the same college and therefore didnt grow as close as Wed & Fir had. * Honor - her idol's brother who is somehow miraculously alive? she doesnt know how but whenever she catches him in the area she tries to talk to him about Eversong whenever she can. Gallery ref to be made Category:MudWings Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Performer) Category:Content (FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer) Category:Status (BigWing)